


With A Smile Like Death.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Violence, slight power imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt Serial killers on Dark bingo, spanking for Kinkbingo and #58 strangers for smut_69. When Tommy Joe meets a stranger at a bar he gets more than he bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Smile Like Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> AU, serial killer Adam. In this AU Adam never went on idol and none of the band members have met.

Tommy POV 

The club is packed, but Tommy has a place at the bar, so he's cool. He came with friends, but he's been ditched for two leggy blond girls in mini-skirts and boob tubes. Tommy doesn't blame them. If he was into girls, he'd have been all over the girls’ offer. He doesn't even know if Mike and Dave are in the club anymore or if they've already moved the party on somewhere else. He hopes the girls take Mike and Dave home to their place. He doesn't have a problem with his roommates hooking up, but if he's not going to be taking someone home, he doesn't want to hear four people fucking. So he'll stay here, have some drinks, ignore the strangers around him and just get a good buzz going.  
　  
He's not seen anyone in this place that he wants to go home with. He's getting a little tired of hooking up with strangers, but he doesn't do to well with relationships either. So he orders another whiskey, flirts back with the bartender because he gets larger measures and pays less that way. He takes a sip, enjoying the slight burn in his throat. It's dark and hot all around him. The only cool thing is the ice in his glass. He takes another drink when he suddenly feels eyes on him. It's not the first time tonight. He'd asked Mike and Dave about it, but they'd said he was just being paranoid.   
　  
He keeps right on drinking, ignoring offers from men and women to dance. He's not much of a dancer. Then he feels someone pressing up against him, a guy getting to the bar. Tommy doesn't recognize him, he's never seen him at this bar before, so not a regular. Tommy would remember seeing this guy before; tall, well dressed, eyeliner making blue eye's pop, dark black hair, hot, really fucking hot. He smiles at Tommy and doesn't try and move away at all. The way he's stood Tommy can feel the guy’s half hard cock against his ass and right then and there, without even knowing his name, Tommy plans to take this guy home.   
　  
"Buy you a drink?" The stranger asks, voice dark and smoky, promising sex and sin.  
　  
"Why not?" Tommy smiles. He doesn't move away from the guy and drains the rest of the drink he just bought. He's not drunk, knows he needs to stay in control if he's going to do this, go home with this guy.  
　  
He takes the drink with a smile and then he feels fingers on his arm. He'd left his jacket in the coat check and he has on short sleeves, so his tattoos are on show.  
　  
"You have a thing for serial killers?" The hot as hell stranger asks. He's never been asked that before and a lot of people ask shit about his tattoos. He’s rarely all that honest about why he has them or why he likes the process of getting them done so much, but the feel of this guy’s hand on his arm makes him want to tell the truth.  
　  
"Maybe.” Tommy shrugs and he can see something in this guy’s eyes, dark and dangerous. It's a little bit thrilling, Tommy hasn't felt excited over a stranger hitting on him in a long time, but this guy, this blue eyed stranger with his wicked smile is different, he feels like the guy’s just looking right through him, seeing all his dirty little secrets.  
　  
"So want to get out of here?" The guy asks, one hand still resting on Tommy's tattoos and the other resting on his waist. He likes that there is no game playing, just straight to the point, telling what he wants.  
　  
"Yeah, I do." Tommy nods. He knocks back his drink and lets the guy lead him by the hand to the coat check. It's not the first time he's left this place with a stranger, but he's never felt this thrill of excitement before.  
　  
He gets his coat on outside and a second later the guy’s on him, kissing him hard and fast, dominating and fierce. Tommy has a feeling that he knows which one of them will be doing the fucking tonight and it's not him, and he's very much cool with that.  
　  
"My place?" The blue eyed stranger whispers against his lips.  
　  
"Is it close?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Walking distance," Said with that same wicked grin that makes Tommy's stomach dip. He's never been so turned on by just a kiss and a few looks. Maybe he isn't done fucking strangers after all.  
　  
"Your place then," Tommy agrees. He pulls back and lets the guy wrap an arm around his waist, keeping him close.  
　  
He hears footsteps before he sees anyone. He goes to look behind him, but the arm around him stops him from turning properly and looking. He's a little worried, it's dark, the streets are pretty empty, this isn't even the best part of town.   
　  
"Hey, Fags," Tommy hears and then someone grabs his shoulder, pulling him back and away from his date for the night. He manages to shrug the guy off and turns. The guy has his hood up and a knife in his hand. Tommy feels like cursing. He's not the worst fighter, but he's not armed. He's trying to think of something to do, mind blank with panic, when the guy with the knife lunges forward. Tommy's expecting to get cut. He's not expecting to be knocked out of the way. The knife misses him completely, but it hits the guy with him, slashing his forearm open, but then Tommy sees something, another knife.  
　  
The man he was about to go home with and let fuck him is getting right into the robber’s space, a knife in his hand. He moves so fast that Tommy doesn't know what he's doing. The robber falls back, hitting the floor hard and Tommy can see his throat, it's cut wide open, blood everywhere.   
　  
"Oh my god, what did you do?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Protected us," He says, his hand cupping the cut on his arm.  
　  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Tommy asks.

"Not my first time." He doesn't know what to do when the guy pulls him into a hug.  
　  
"You’re some kind of fucked up serial killer?" Tommy asks, trying to pull away, but he can't. He can't help but remember the way this guy had touched his tattoos, asked him if he was in to serial killers. He is freaking the fuck out.   
　  
"Come on, let’s get back to my place." The stranger says, kissing him gently.  
　  
"What? You’re just going to go home. You killed a guy, we need to call the police. You’re fucking crazy." Tommy growls.  
　  
"I didn't touch him, I won't get caught. Guy like that, the police won't even really look into it. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He shrugs. He still doesn't look like a killer, even though Tommy just saw it with his own eyes.  
　  
"Trust you? I don't know you and you just killed a guy and it sounds like it's not the first time." Tommy tries to pull away again, but this guy is strong. He doesn't get anywhere. Tommy wonders why he's not screaming, calling out for help. He tells himself he's afraid he'll get hurt if he does, but he's not sure that's even close to the truth.  
　  
"My name’s Adam, what's yours?" Adam asks, like that's fucking normal.  
　  
"Tommy." Okay, apparently he's a little nuts too.  
　  
"Well Tommy, the whole time I've been holding you, you've been hard. So I don't think you’re as bothered by this as you’re pretending to be," Adam smirks.  
　  
Tommy gulps, he wants to deny it, but he can't. He looks away from Adam, from the stranger holding him, to the man on the floor. He can't quite get over the fact that the man touching him so gently did that, took a life like it was nothing. A part of him can't help thinking that the guy deserved it either. He was probably going to rob them, maybe kill them. He'd been trying to hurt them, had cut Adam. His eyes go to the wound again, the blood and he shudders, but it's not from revolution.   
　  
"Let’s move," Tommy says and Adam starts walking, arm around Tommy again, putting some distance between them and the body.  
　  
"When you asked me to come home with you in the club, were you planning on doing that to me? Killing me?" Tommy asks. He needs to know.  
　  
"No, I just want you. Saw something pretty I wanted to fuck, mess up, but never kill," Adam shrugs.  
　  
"So what you just kill ugly people you don't want to fuck?" Tommy presses, frowning. He's kind of glad for the first time in his life that people find him pretty.  
　  
"No, I kill anyone who I think deserves it. I was watching you and I saw something in you. I knew then that I had to have you," Adam stops them in their tracks, turns them so that they are face to face. He reaches up and skims his fingers down one side of Tommy's face, the blood from his cut has run down to his fingers and Tommy can feel it on his skin.  
　  
"It gets lonely, keeping some big secret from all your friends, your family. I want someone who can hear all about this part of my life, see it and not judge me. I want to share all of me with someone, including the dark parts," Adam says softly.  
　  
"You think I'm that person?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I can see it in you," Adam says and then they’re kissing again, even more frantic than before. He should be disgusted, horrified, but he's not, he's really turned on instead. He knows he should be freaked out, sickened with himself, but he's always known he was a little different. His relationships, his hook ups, they all bore him, he's always restless and bored easily. Adam isn't like that, he has a dark side that's pretty fucking dark and Tommy can't help but be drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.  
　  
"My place?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Your place," Tommy agrees, yelping when Adam spanks his ass with an open palm before they start walking. Tommy doesn't know how a stranger, a fucking serial killer, seems to know all his kinks. He doesn't know, but he's going along with it. He doubts his life will ever be boring with Adam in it.  
　  
When they get to Adam's place, it's nice and normal and not some creepy serial killer’s den, with some kind of murder shine. So maybe it's true that serial killers are most often white males, between eighteen and forty, who seem so normal. If Adam ever gets arrested for this, Tommy can just imagine all his neighbours and friends on TV, talking about how they didn't expect it, how they can't believe it's true because Adam was always so nice, so normal.  
　  
Not that Tommy really gets a tour of Adam's place. But the path they took through the living room was normal looking and so is Adam's bedroom. Adam sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Tommy closer using his belt loops.  
　  
"You don't seem like a vanilla guy, Tommy. Tell me, have you ever been spanked before?" Adam asks. Tommy remembers Adam's hand coming down on his ass not ten minutes ago, big and strong, good hands, it had stung a little even through his jeans.  
　  
"You like that idea don't you?" Adam smirks. If he wasn't so hot and potentially violent, Tommy would hit the smug fucker in the face.   
　  
"Yes," Tommy agrees, not sure when his voice became so breathless.  
　  
"Lay over my lap," Adam orders.  
　  
"Jeans on or off?" Tommy asks, doesn't even think of saying no, even though he normally wouldn't do this with someone he's only just hooking up with. It takes trust, but then Adam's trusting him not to talk about the murders, so maybe that's why it’s easier for him. Adam trusts him with a secret, so Tommy's trusting Adam with his body in a way he never has with any other stranger.  
　  
"Jeans off," Adam decided, so Tommy starts unbuckling.   
　  
"Underwear too," Adam adds.  
　  
"Not wearing any underwear." Tommy shrugs, kicking off his boots and then, climbing out of his jeans. He feels weirdly vulnerable being naked from the waist down, especially with Adam sat their fully clothed apart from his boots, those he cooked off in the hallway. He's not usually big on being vulnerable around strangers normally, but standing in front of Adam, he's not, which doesn't make sense. Adam's a serial killer, not just some stranger he hooked up with. He shouldn't be relaxed, but he is.  
　  
He gets onto Adam's lap, getting comfortable, positioned like a child about to get punished. This isn't a punishment though, it's just them both liking this. Tommy doesn't know what it says about him that he shares a kink with a serial killer, but then from what Adam's said he's more of a vigilante, out getting his own justice. Although it's not the kink he should really be worried about, more like the fact that he's letting a killer do this to him. Adam's cut isn't bleeding anymore, but his arm and hand still have blood on them. It should all be a turn off, but it's really not. He's half hard before Adam even gets to the first slap. Adam warms him up slowly, lighter spanks that leave his ass stinging, glowing red probably and that's when Adam really starts hitting him. He doesn't get Tommy to count, it's not a scene, it's just sex.  
　  
It hurts, but in the best possible way. He can't help squirming on Adam's lap, rubbing his dick against rough denim. He doesn't forget for even a second what Adam is and the twisted thing is it turns him on even more. He's fucked a lot of strangers, some had names he forgot, others had never given their names, even if he never saw Adam again after this night he won't ever forget his name. It's not even the fact that he's seen Adam kill someone that makes him unforgettable, no, it's the way Adam takes control of him. Tommy's letting Adam do whatever he wants to with his body and Adam isn't setting one foot wrong. He's surprised by how long the spanking lasts, normally by now the guy is complaining that their hand is hurting too much to keep going, not Adam, the blows just keep coming, the force never lessening.   
　  
"Adam," Tommy moans, his voice wreaked and he's so close to the edge, bent over a fucking serial killer’s lap and he's about to blow his load from getting spanked. He's never come from just this, he doesn't often do it with strangers, but his longer term partners have never got him to this desperate mess of a place with nothing but their hand.  
　  
"You like it don't you? It gets you off knowing that the hands spanking you killed a man," Adam says quietly, voice pure sex and Tommy groans because it's true. He doesn't know how Adam worked out that all of this turns him on, but he's glad he did. Tommy hasn't ever had sex this good.   
　  
"Didn't even ask me to wash the blood off before I touched you, kinky slut," Adam's hand soothes over his flaming skin and then comes down hard again, startling Tommy and forcing another load moan out of his throat. Adam keeps talking dirty, keeps spanking him, hitting physical and mental spots all over the place till Tommy's all but humping Adam's leg like a dog.  
　  
"Close, I'm close," Tommy gasps out, in case Adam doesn't want to end up with come all over his lap, even though Tommy's probably smeared pre-come all over the black denim, so maybe Adam doesn't care. He thinks he's probably right when Adam doesn't stop after his warning, hitting maybe even a little harder. The pain, the rough friction on his dick, the dirty talk, it's all too much and within seconds he's coming with a scream, his orgasm stronger than he can ever remember it being. He's sprawled out on Adam's lap, body twitching, eyes glued shut. He feels like every bone in his body has melted and his limbs have been weighed down with lead weights.   
　  
When he came out tonight he couldn't have guessed this would happen. Leaving the club with a stranger, he'd thought maybe that would happen. He hadn't thought he would be attacked and see a man die. He didn't think he'd follow a man he knew was a killer back home to his apartment. He's fucking half naked, bent over a serial killer’s knee, come all over him from where he's had an orgasm from a murderer spanking him. It's a fucked up situation, which is maybe what gets him off so hard.   
　  
　  
"Can you stand?" Adam asks, Tommy manages a shaky nod and is grateful when Adam helps him to his feet instead of leaving him to get up alone.  
　  
Adam is streaked with his own dried blood and Tommy's come, the outline of his erection clearly outlined in the filthy denim. He looks debauched, dirty and sinful, like every sex dream Tommy has ever had in his life all wrapped into one person. Adam pulls him close, for a kiss as filthy as his jeans. His hands rubbing over Tommy's red hot ass cheeks, gently, soothing the skin and then he rakes his nails over the tender flesh and Tommy whimpers into the kiss, the pain from his spanked ass enough to have him almost half hard again.  
　  
He ends up on his back on Adam's bed, the sheets rub against the painful skin of his ass, but the pain isn't a turn off. He's always known he likes a little bit of pain mixed with his pleasure, but he has a feeling that maybe he could learn to like more pain and Adam's probably the man to teach him, test his limits. Asking a self-confessed serial killer to test his pain limits might be a crazy idea, but Tommy has always thought sanity was overrated. Adam gets out lube and a condom, strips and gets in bed, his body blanketing Tommy's, and the extra weight pushing down on his spanked ass, making pain flare, making him moan.  
　  
"Tell me no now if you want to stop," Adam says and Tommy reads into it, 'tell me no now or I won't stop if you ask later'. It should scare him, but it doesn't. His reactions around Adam don't ever seem to be what they should be. But he doesn't care, he's drawn to Adam in a way that he can't explain. He knows serial killers in prison have groupies, but he doesn't think this is that. He's not some middle aged woman who insists the man she met on a pen pal system didn't kill the ten girls they found in the guy's basement and ends up marrying him. Tommy's not a groupie and he's not under any illusions about who or what Adam is, he knows Adam is a killer. Even though tonight was self-defence, the calm way Adam just acted, pulled the knife and slit the guy’s throat, so practiced, so easy, not even a flicker of hesitation.   
　  
Adam's fingers push, knocking tender skin and he begs for more like the slut Adam says he is. The prep is quick and then Adam's rolling on the condom and pushing in. The pain sweet and sharp, it makes Tommy moan. Adam fucks him rough, slow and hard, making Tommy's toes curl, just the right amount of pain. He's never had it this good.  
　  
"So tight, so fucking good. I knew when I saw you that you'd be good. My perfect little pain slut. Looked so good taking that spanking. I wanted to roll you over and fuck you right then and there, but I couldn't stop spanking you when it made you sound like that," Adam whispers filthy, sweet words in his ear, dirty talk all mixed together, making Tommy whimper. He's all the way hard again, fingers clawing at Adam's back, wanting more and more. He can't get enough of this, enough of Adam.  
　  
Adam comes first, but considering he's been hard since the club, Tommy isn't surprised, he is surprised that when Adam slides his hand down that he doesn't go for Tommy's cock to get him off, instead his hand goes underneath both of them and he gets a hand on Tommy's ass, he squeezes roughly on a handful of flame hot flesh while thrusting into Tommy as he starts to soften and that's it, game over. He comes between them.  
　  
Tommy has never fallen asleep in a stranger’s bed. He always leaves, sometimes when they’re awake, sometimes when his partner for the night has fallen asleep. Even though the only danger there was an awkward morning after, with Tommy trying to guess the name of the stranger across the table from him. But this time he doesn't even think about trying to sneak out and Adam doesn't seem in a hurry to kick him out of bed. He's freshly fucked and spanked, body used and painful, but in all the right ways. He shouldn't be more comfortable with a killer than a regular average Joe stranger, but he is. Maybe because he knows Adam will never judge him for any of his twisted thoughts or needs. He's finally found someone who is willing to hurt him and doesn't think he's a freak for liking it.   
　  
Adam wraps an arm around Tommy. He's cleaned off a little, but Tommy can still smell the copper on his skin from his own blood, the scent of sex mingling with it. He knows it's a scent he'll always think of as Adam's smell. He's not sure it's a mixture he'll ever find anywhere else, maybe on his own skin. When Adam leans over for a good night kiss, Tommy sinks into it, melting. The kiss is gentle until Adam nips his lower lip, almost hard enough to make it bleed, Tommy shudders. He doesn't know how Adam reads him so well, but he does. The dark side that Adam has embraced in his self is in Tommy as well and somehow Adam saw it and now he's bringing it out of him. Tommy can't help but wonder how far it'll all lead. He should be afraid of that, frightened of the darkness inside of him and the way Adam draws it out of him, but he's not. Tommy's never been one to do what is expected of him, which is one thing that will never change.  
　  
The End.


End file.
